Bonds Beyond Dimensions
by AshKetchumAndJadenYuki
Summary: Welcome to the dystopian future in the Pokémon World, where peace is being disrupted by the evil Team D.A. Dragons. As hope and heroes are slowly running out, will the previously beautiful world ever return to it's tranquillity? As Ash Ketchum and Jaden Yuki's destinies collide, two heroes from different worlds just may be able to save everyone.
1. Prologue

**~ Bonds Beyond Dimensions ~**

**Prologue -**

I listened to the sound of hoof steps thundering past my door as I stayed hidden in the shadowed corners of my room.

It was a dark and terrible period of time. Chaos and terror reigned everywhere in the Pokemon World. Team D.A. Dragons had brought destruction onto every region. Their powerful and unmatched dragon types fought both Pokemon and humans, taking then down mercilessly. On top of all that, there was a rumour that a member of the organization used something other than Pokemon to defeat his opponents; A man that was shrouded in darkness and mystery.

My head shot up when I heard the ringtone from my cellphone, pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

"Boss!" I answered. "You startled me! What is it?"

"I have a mission for you." My boss replied. "Team D.A. Dragons is planning to attack Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Please protect the citizens and help them fight. They need all the help they can get once the attacks start."

"Pallet Town?" I frowned.

Pallet Town was days away from the region I was in, and air and water transportation was too dangerous at this time.

"It might take me a while to get there," I concluded, thinking about all the trouble I could run into on my way there. "But I'll come as quickly as possible."

"Thank you." My boss sounded relieved. "I knew I could count on you."

The call ended, and I went to pack my things. Grabbing my bag, I glanced out the window and at the blackened sky above.

_Please,_ I prayed. _Please send some heroes to save us all._


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter One ~**

Ash Ketchum was having a really bad day.

First off, he had woken up to the loud crackling sound of thunder (which was once not from Pikachu). Then, he went to find shelter and had to skip breakfast. When Ash had finally found a hidden cave, he had run into some members of Team D.A. Dragons. His Charizard had defeated two out of the enemy's three Pokemon, but Charizard was losing steam fast.

"Charizard!" Ash cried. "Finish Dragonair off with Overheat!"

Charizard roared and blasted powerful flames, entirely pulverising the enemy's Pokemon and winning the battle.

"He's too strong!" The leader of the group yelled. "We need to retreat!"

The leader and his two comrades threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Ash returned Charizard, thanking him for his help.

"Phew!" Ash sighed. "What a day, huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded agreement while Ash bonked his head on a low-hanging rock. "And it keeps getting better and better…" Ash grumbled.

Ash Ketchum had been forced to stop his journey on becoming a Pokemon Master when Team D.A. Dragons had first appeared. The evil organization and Pokemon had caught Ash and his friends off guard. After a fierce battle between Ash and his friends against Team D.A. Dragons, Ash's side finally had to admit defeat. As they were running for their lives, Ash got separated from his friends. He could only hope nobody got cause, as Ash made his way back home – Back to where his journey had started – Pallet Town.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash turned to look at his partner. "Are you feeling hungry? I think I might have a few berries left in my pack."

Pikachu shook his head and pointed at Ash's pack, then back at Ash. "Pika pi!" Pikachu protested.

"It's alright, Pikachu." Ash smiled reassuringly. "My stomach's filled with worry! I shouldn't be hungry for a while." Ash brought out the remaining berries from his pack. "Here, eat up!"

"Pika…" Pikachu looked hesitant.

"No really, it's fine!" Ash smiled again. "No need to worry! We'll find food again soon."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled gratefully at Ash and quickly ate the berries.

Ash looked down at his five Pokeballs. He'd find food for the rest of his Pokemon too.

Ash had run to the nearest Pokemon Center after the Team D.A. Dragons ambush and swapped his Pokemon. He knew some of his Pokemon weren't strong enough to fight the incredibly powerful dragon types, so he had to exchange them for some of his stronger Pokemon. Ash had felt guilty, because all Pokemon were worthy and had potential, but he knew some of his Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance in this new, cruel world. Ash had exchanged for Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Glalie, and Gible, while keeping Pikachu.

Pikachu stretched and jumped onto Ash' shoulder. "Pika-pi!"

"Hey, buddy!" Ash scratched Pikachu behind the ears. "How ya feeling?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Glad to hear it!" Ash laughed and played with Pikachu for a bit, happy that even in this chaotic period of time, he and Pikachu would always be the best of friends.

"_Well, well."_ A familiar voice said. _"Fancy meeting you here, Ash."_

~ - o - ~

Jaden Yuki tried not to act surprised as he was flung through a portal at 200 km / hour.

I mean, crazy stuff like this happened to Jaden all the time. And after you've duelled in a place where time is frozen with the King of Games, and defeated a madman with a kickass duel runner from the future, Jaden learned to just go with the flow.

The ride through the portal finally came to a stop. Jaden groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ughhhhh," Jaden grumbled. "Where am I now?"

Jaden looked up to see a smoky sky and frowned. He glanced around at the trees and saw the dried leaves and broken bark.

_Wow, _Jaden thought sarcastically. _Nice place._

"Syrus! Alexis! Hassleberry! Jesse! Chazz! You guys there?" Jaden paused, and there was no reply. "Oh well, at least Chazz isn't here."

"Hey Neos, Yubel! What do you guys think we should do next?" Jaden paused again. "Hello!? Guysss?"

Jaden got a bad, creeping sensation as he reached for his deck. He gasped.

_His deck was gone._


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Jaden did the only acceptable thing in situations like this – He panicked. His duel disk was missing too.

"NEOS!? KURIBOH!? FLAME WINGMAN!? WHERE DID YOU GUYS GOOO?! AND YUBEL, WHERE ARE YOU?! IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jaden gasped for air. "I'M GOING TO DO THE OLD COUNTING TO THREE TRICK, AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, YOU'LL BE IN HUGE TROUBLE! ONE… TWO…"

Jaden caught a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. "Hello? Is that you, Yubel? ….Oh man, this place is giving me the creeps."

The shadowed figure stepped away from it's spot and into the light.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Who are you?" he asked.

~ - o - ~

"Paul." Ash looked surprised. "It's been a while. What are you doing all the way here in Hoenn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Paul replied. "But first, eat something. You look even more pathetic than usual." Paul handed Ash a sandwich.

"Thanks!" Ash said greatefully. "For the food, not the comment."

"Here's some food for your Pokemon." Paul said. "You should smarten up next time and learn how to take care of your Pokemon."

"I doubt you would've reacted better than me, after what I've been through." Ash called out his Pokemon. "Hey, everyone! Come on out and eat!" Ash's Pokemon burst out of their Pokeballs, and Gible immediately started chomping on the cave wall.

"That's quite a powerful team you're carrying with you – Much stronger than the team you had travelling through Sinnoh. Decided to exchange the weaker ones for the stronger ones, huh?" Paul said, looking impressed. "Took you long enough to get through that thick head of yours that the stronger the better. I remember Gible and Infernape, although these two seem a lot stronger than before…And you have Glalie and Sceptile with you, too. Oh, and a destructive looking Charizard!"

"Yeah, we're all the best of friends, right guys?" All of Ash's Pokemon nodded their agreement. Gible took that as his cue to chomp on Ash's head, while Charizard seemed to be in the middle of an intense glaring contest with Paul.

Paul smirked. "I would like to battle against that Charizard and Sceptile of yours one day. Sceptile was the one that defeated Tobias' undefeated Darkrai at the Sinnoh League, Right?"

Sceptile hmphed and turned away.

"I'll beat you the next time we battle, Ash. This won't be a repeat of last time." Paul said.

"Can't wait!" Ash grinned. "But just so you know, I've gotten a lot stronger. So it'll be ME defeating YOU again, not the other way around."

"Well we - " Paul was cut off by a loud explosion coming from the entrance of the cave.

Ash ran toward the noise. "The entrance is blocked off! We're trapped!"

~ - o - ~

"My name is N." The stranger with green hair said.

"N?" Jaden asked. "As in the letter?"

N looked amused. "Yes, that is correct."

Jaden looked confused. What sort of mother named their kid after a letter? But anyways… "Could you help me find my friends? And my cards? And my duel disk? And tell me where I am? And what's happening? And - "

"Can't you hear them?" N asked, interrupting. "Their voices are crying out in pain. They're in such great danger, and losing hope quickly."

"You mean my stomach? Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm starving." Jaden said.

"No," N replied, snapping out of his glazed state and giving another amused look at Jaden. "I mean the Pokemon."

"Pokemon? Is that a new Yugioh! Card? It sure sounds cool; Do you know where I could get one?"

"For someone I just met," N said. "You are a very amusing person indeed. All you have done is ask me questions. And I don't know of this … Yu-gee- oh you speak of."

"Sorry about the questions, but I don't know anything! I don't even know WHERE I am!" Jaden was frustrated, and disappointed N didn't know about Yugioh.

"You're in the Pokemon World." N said. "A world that thrives with creatures called Pokemon. Pokemon are our friends." N's gaze darkened. "But an evil organization called the Team D.A. Dragons came into being, and started to attack Pokemon and people, destroying wildlife and nature on the way, and crushing towns and cities. Right now I'm heading over to Pallet Town, which is in the Region we're in now, the Kanto Region. You could join me if you'd like. In the battle, we'll need all the help we can. I heard from some friends that the boss was going to be there. It's rumoured he isn't from this world, and uses monster so f an entirely different kind. I tried talking to my friends to see if Legendary Pokemon would help, but they said the Legendary Pokemon haven't said a word and have done nothing, so I think we're on our own."

Jaden's head spun. Pokemon? _Legendary _Pokemon? Evil Organization? Team D.A. Dragons? Attack? Friend? Pallet Town? Kanto? Boss? _Monsters of an entirely different kind?_ Jaden sat down hard. What should he do now? He thought for a moment, then decided it would be best if he went with N. After all, N did say the citizens would need help. AND there would be monsters of an entirely different kind. Jaden wondered if they were Yugioh! Cards.

"Alright," Jaden said. "I'll come with you. It's time to kick some bad guy butt!" Then he frowned. "I just have one major problem – I don't have any of these 'Pokemon', so I can't help fight…"

N raised an eyebrow. "But you do."

"Huh? No, I don't."

N pointed at Jaden's pocket.

Jaden slowly reached down into his pocket. He gasped.

_Jaden had pulled out three pokeballs._


	4. Chapter 3

~ Chapter Three ~

"What do you mean you're not from this world?!" N asked in shock after Jaden explained to him about his world and being transported through the portal. "You have three Pokemon!"

"I don't know when, or how, 3 Pokeballs got there! " Jaden snapped back. "Heck, I don't even know where I am! And if I don't find some grub soon, I'm going to explode!"

N frowned and jumped high into a tree. "Here, an apple."

"An APPLE!? I'm starving, and you expect me to eat healthy FRUIT!?" Jaden looked at the apple in disbelief.

"Apples grown in the Pokemon World are delicious." N replied. "So anyways…" N closed his eyes and concentrated, as if he was listening for something.

"Dude? This is not a good time for yoga." Jaden said.

"I see." N opened his eyes. "Your Pokemon voices DO sound different. Could you call them out?"

"How?" Jaden asked, once again confused.

"You press that middle button, and then you throw the Pokeball."

Jaden did as he was told. A brilliant, blazing light came from the Pokeball.

"WHOA!" N exclaimed, surprised. "It normally isn't this bright."

Jaden stared in fascination. The Pokeball levitated in mid–air for about a minute, until it finally burst open.

Jaden and N's eyes widened.

"No way!" They both said.

~ - o - ~

"I challenge you two," A member of Team D.A. Dragons and her partner stepped out from the smoke. "To a tag team battle."

"You guys again?" Ash looked annoyed. "Gimme a break! I just battled a bunch of your teammates."

Paul looked bored. "You guys aren't much of a challenge for me. But it's been boring for me lately, so I'll show you nuisances my power and send you running again!" He gave an evil grin.

"Now, now…" Ash glared at the two Team D.A. Dragons challengers. "Fine. I guess we have no choice. We have to get through to that entrance and you guys are blocking us so… we accept. Alright… Now which Pokemon do I choose?" Ash turned to his Pokemon.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paul sighed. "Choose one of your strongest – Charizard or Sceptile!"

"Charizard just fought," Ash replied, saddened that Paul still preferred Pokemon with strength instead of loving Pokemon of all kinds. "So I guess I'll choose…" Ash's eyes burned with determination. He knew the Pokemon he was about to choose might not be the best against dragon-types, but still… He believed in his Pokemon. "Sceptile!"

Sceptile nodded at Ash and they smiled at each other, their eyes revealing the strong bond the two have and the memories and experiences they have shared.

"Froslass." Paul threw his Pokeball. "Standby for battle."

"Dragonite!" The member of Team D.A. Dragons that had spoken before yelled. "Crush them like… like they've never been crushed before!"

"Man," Ash said. "You really need a new catchphrase."

"Garchomp!" The other member called out.

"I'll start off." Ash pointed at Dragonite. "Sceptile, use quick attack!"

"No way will I let that hit! Dragonite, dodge!" Dragonite's owner cried.

Dragonite darted left, dodging the attack, and was right next to Sceptile.

"Heehee…" Ash grinned. "Right where I want 'cha! Use leaf blade!" Sceptile hit Dragonite with a powerful leaf blade. "Now use bullet seed!" With a quick air maneuver, Sceptile hit Dragonite with a direct bullet seed. "Now finish off with pound!" Sceptile summersaulted in the air for a more steepened fall, then pounded on Dragonite as he was falling. Dragonite slammed into the ground hard, and when the dust cleared, everyone saw Dragonite was unable to battle.

"B-But…" Dragonite's trainer was in deep shock. "H-How…? You didn't even give me a chance to fight!"

Ash shrugged. "Even if I had let you attack, I would have still won. The levels between our Pokemon are too great. Besides, I can't let Sceptile be in bad condition at a time like this."

"Wow, wow… That was impressive! Sceptile's gotten significantly faster and stronger! " Paul looked at Ash with new respect in his eyes. "Maybe you really have changed… I can see how you've survived so long. But now, watch how a real master fights."

"Thanks for your help Sceptile. Return." Ash glanced at Paul. "The rest is up to you."

Paul's opponent looked uneasy after seeing Ash's fight. "We'll go first this time! Garchomp, use dragon rush!"

Paul gave a grin that would have made people question whether he really was on the good side and not the opposite. "Bad move."

~ - o - ~

I ducked behind a tree as I spotted a group of members from Team D.A. Dragons.

I have had several close calls already, but I'd reached the Kanto region. It wouldn't be long before I reached Pallet Town. Hopefully there would be a lot of strong trainers on our side that would be able to take down the evil organization.

I lightly ran down a road and thought for a bit – then I smiled. Because a world that has monsters, and evil, and events that break your heart, is a world where there are heroes, and dreams, and a world where there is hope.


	5. Chapter 4

~ Chapter Four ~

"Icy wind."

Froslass blasted a chilling icy wind at Garchomp, freezing it in it's path.

"End this with ice shard!" Paul said.

"Not so fast!" the Team D.A. Dragons member cried. "Garchomp, break out and use sand tomb!"

With a roar, Garchomp broke the ice trapping it and left Froslass immobile in Garchomp's sand tomb.

"Hmph!" Paul's opponent looked superior. "Take that! Now Garchomp, use dragon rage and then wrap it up with dragon claw!"

Garchomp used dragon rage, and then followed with dragon claw, which were both direct hits.

"That all you got?" Paul finally looked up from the ground. His eye glittered. "Pathetic. Finish them with hail!"

Froslass defeated Garchomp with a stunning hail.

"Runnnnnnnn!" The member that had battled Ash before cried. "They're too strong!"

"Yeah," said the member that had battled Paul. "Let's go find weaker opponents."

Ash and Paul stepped out of the cave as they watched the bad guys run for their lives.

"You know, they might have actually stood a chance… if they weren't facing us." Paul said as he returned Froslass.

"You were awesome!" Ash gave a thumbs up.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"Of course." Paul replied.

"So…. Where are you going now?" Ash asked.

"Sinnoh. I want to see how my brother's doing."

"Oh. Well, I'm heading back home to Kanto."

"So I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah… It was nice seeing you again though, Paul."

Paul nodded. "The next time we meet, we'll battle – And I'll win. Just remember to bring Sceptile and Charizard, or you won't be worth my time." He gave Ash a look and started walking in the opposite direction Ash was heading.

"See ya! Best wishes!" And as Ash and Pikachu stared into the brilliant coloured sunset, they both knew that he and his old rival would meet again, for the sky held secrets and coincidences just waiting to be revealed.

~ - o - ~

"That's not any known Pokemon that I know of." N looked fascinated. "Where did you catch it?"

"Pokemon!?" Jaden exclaimed. "That's my NEOS you're talking about!" Jaden turned and gave Neos a big grin. "I've missed you buddy! But you have a lot of explaining to do."

N's jaw dropped open as he saw what was unfolding in front of him.

"Neos-neos! Nee, nee, neos! Neos, nee, nee, nee, neos! Neos neos!" said the new Pokemon.

"Oh man, that sounds terrible! I was flung through a portal too. Do you know how you transformed into one of these Pokemon thingy majigs?" Jaden asked.

"Nee-nee-neos!" replied the Pokemon.

"Oh I see." Jaden sighed. "You don't have a clue either, huh? Well, how are you enjoying this alternate dimension?"

"Neos! Nee nee!"

Jaden laughed. "Well I can't say until I've tried some real food. Their apples aren't bad though."

"Neos- neos! Neeeeee neos?" Neos said.

"No, I haven't seen Yubel or Kuriboh, and my deck and duel disk are gone." Jaden looked worried. "I thought you might've known where they were."

Neos looked saddened, it's joy of seeing Jaden gone.

"You can UNDERSTAND it!?" N finally interrupted, flabbergasted.

"Um yeah…" Jaden said, "I speak English, don't I? Jeez man, get with the program."

N shook his head. "You are, but Neos isn't speaking English."

Jaden's face did a perfect 'what!?' expression. "But Neos IS speaking English. Maybe you need your ears checked?"

"No, no…" N shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. "Neos is saying 'Neos' noises. I wonder…"

N called to a nearby pidgey. "Jaden, could you perhaps speak to pidgey, please?"

"Uh, ok…" Jaden turned to pidgey. "What's up, bird dude?"

"Pid-pidgey! Gee, gee, pidge!" Pidgey cawed.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Jaden replied. "N, it's mad that you interrupted it's nap. Say sorry!"

N stared at Jaden with an amazed look. "You're SURE you can communicate with Pokemon? You're not pranking me or anything like that?"

"Uh, I guess I can." Jaden said. "And no, I'm not pranking you. Right now I'm still trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or if all of this is for real."

"I can't believe this," N said, going into a state of shock. "You can speak to Pokemon."


	6. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Ash Ketchum woke up to the crackling sound of thunder for the second day in a row.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu was shaking Ash awake. "Pika!"

Ash groggily looked at Pikachu. "What's up, buddy?"

Pikachu pointed at something behind a tree. "Pika!"

Ash was suddenly wide awake. He carefully stepped towards the tree and peered around it. "Team DA. Dragons… Them again." Ash grumbled. "The least they could do is let me sleep." Ash's eyes scanned the group. "There's about five members. I don't think it would be a good idea to get into a fight with them." Pikachu nodded.

"C'mon," Ash said. "Let's go around them."

Ash and Pikachu stepped quietly past into the trees, hidden from the sight of the members from Team D.A. Dragons. As Ash ducked under a low hanging tree though, his hat rustled the leaves.

"Did you hear that?" A member nudged his partner.

"Nah, it's all in your head." He replied. The group moved on and was soon far away from Ash and Pikachu.

"Phew," Ash said. "That was close."

"Pika-pi." Pikachu agreed.

"After today," Ash said. "We'll be in Kanto."

Ash and Pikachu stared at each other for a bit, as understanding passes between them.

"We have to be prepared for anything." Ash looked determined. "Watch out Team D.A. Dragons, cause here I come!"

~ - o - ~

"That's the sixth dish you've eaten." N said. "Aren't you getting full?"

"Full!" Jaden gaped. "I'm just getting started!"

N shook his head. What was with this kid? He pops out from nowhere saying he's from a different world, carrying with him a never before seen Pokemon, and then he tries to eat all the food in the restaurant.

A few hours earlier, N had decided to believe what Jaden was saying, seeing no lies in his eyes. N explained everything that had happened in this dark time from beginning to present events to Jaden. Surprisingly, Jaden had taken it well, and didn't seem too fazed (unlike the first time N had tried to explain) , even smiling and saying he would agree to help and he couldn't wait to kick their butts. Jaden said that there must have been a reason why he was sent into this world, and while he was here, he would do all he could to help. It was then N realized that Jaden really was unique, being able to reassure N and smile against such ruthless opponents. N saw that Jade held a power within him, a power that everyone needed to survive. Something so simple, yet so vital – Within Jaden, N saw something he thought he'd never see in a living being again – N saw hope. He saw a chance to restore the world to it's previous peace and happiness.

Jaden was going to save them all – N knew it from the bottom of his heart. A hero had finally arrived.

But how? N wondered. Who sent him here? Could it have been the doing of the legendary Pokemon?

The legendary Pokemon… Where were they? N thought. Where have they gone? Why weren't they helping us in this time of need? N knew there must have been some untold reason for their disappearance. Nobody, not even any of the Pokemon, could contact any of the legendary Pokemon. It was as if one day they were here… and the next day POOF! They were gone, with no trace to where. If anything bad had happened to the legendary Pokemon though, If any of this was Team D.A. Dragons fault, N would, why N would…

"Hey! Stop daydreaming!" Jaden said, bringing N out from his muddled thoughts. "I'm done eating! Let's move out! I want to meet this powerful mysterious villain already!"

"You ate…" N's eye twitched. "Twenty dishes…"

Jaden shrugged. "This is no biggie. I had a couple of dozen steaks at once before… Man, that was good steak!" Jaden licked his lips at the memory.

N was shocked and annoyed into silence. He had a feeling Jaden was going to be getting in trouble a lot.

"Now you come to think of it, I'm tired!" Jaden remarked. "Let's rest before we head off to… wh… what was it? Pellet Town? Wait, aren't pellets the things that come out from birds af-"

"PALLET Town!" N exasperated. "Pallet, not Pellet!"

"Rigggghhttttt." Jaden yawned. "Isn't that what I said?"

"No you said -" Jaden interrupted N with a snore. "Nevermind…" Jaden had fallen asleep on the soft grass.

N sighed. Destiny sure had a way of choosing it's heroes.

"You know, Jaden." N said. "If you were a Pokemon, I'd say you were a snorlax…" before N drifted off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

**So here's a recap of what's happening in the story so far :**

**Team D.A. Dragons is controlling most of the Pokemon World, giving challenges to the strong and destroying the weak. Word has leaked out that Team D.A. Dragons' next destination is Pallet Town. Many trainers from all over are heading there to fight in the great battle. Ash Ketchum is one of those trainers, though he has not heard of the battle yet. Meanwhile, Ash had defeated a group of Team D.A. Dragons members, and decides to eat and rest in a nearby cave. Then he runs into Paul, an old rival of his from Sinnoh. They talk, but are soon interrupted by a loud explosion. The cause of the noise came from two members of Team D.A. Dragons, who challenges Ash and Paul to a tag team battle. Ash quickly defeats his opponent, leaving the rest up to Paul. Paul decides to test his opponent first, but deems him unworthy and defeats him also. Ash and Paul then bid their ways, for Paul is heading home to Sinnoh, while Ash continues his journey onward to Kanto. On Jaden Yuki's side of things, Jaden finds himself being flung through a portal and into the Pokemon World. At first, Jaden thinks this is a prank, and calls out to each of his friends. When none of them answer, Jaden gets worried. Jaden then freaks out when he realizes his deck and duel disk are gone. Luckily, fate led him to meet N, who is first amused of Jaden, but later on realizes Jaden's worth. After a lot of confusion and explaining, Jaden decides to join N on his way to Pallet Town, curious of this powerful villain clouded in evil and darkness that N mentioned. Jaden carries three Pokeballs with him, one of which contains his ace monster, Neos. **

**So now that I've summarized, let's get back to the story! ~**

"Hey Jaden! Jaden!"

Jaden groaned and flipping over. "Go away and lemme sleep! I was having the best dream where Chazz was my loyal servant."

"Jaden, this is urgent!" N shook Jaden hard. "Wake up!"

"Ughhhh." Jaden arose, looking annoyed. "What? Did Chumley come back and raid our fridge?"

"Even worse." N replied. "Wait, who's Chumley?"

"What could possibly be worse than Chumley raiding your fridge?" Jaden said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh no, is Atticus singing again?" Jaden looked horrified.

"Uh, no…" N said, confused. Who were Chumley and Atticus?

"Oh, phew!" Jaden looked relieved. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's noon." N replied. "You sleep more than a snorlax."

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Jaden looked accusingly at N.

"E-Early?" N sputtered. "The day's half passed, and you're saying - " An alarmed look crossed his face again. "Oh nevermind, we have to hurry! They're coming!" N started running toward the forest.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jaden chased after N. "Uh, who's coming again?"

"Members of Team D.A. Dragons." N replied.

"Then why are we running? We should be dueling them!" Jaden grinned and took off running, jumping into the path of the enemy.

"Are you crazy!?" N cried. "They're too dangerous! And besides, you mustn't hurt their Pokemon."

"Huh?" Jaden looked confused. "But the Pokemon are our enemies."

"NO!" N shouted, startling Jaden. "All Pokemon are our FRIENDS. They are just under the control of Team D.A. Dragons. It is not their fault they are fighting on the wrong side! One day… One day I will free them!" N trembled, and then seemed to calm down. "Think a little, Jaden. You can't go and battle the members of the strongest organization and take them on all by yourself. You would be crushed."

"Chill out…" Jaden said, surprised by N's sudden outburst. Jaden's eyes turned green and orange. "I've got this. I'm just going to use this battle to test of Neos' strength and moves. Neos!" Neos popped out of it's Pokeball.

"Now…" Jaden grinned. "Get your game on!"

~ - o - ~

Ash and Pikachu boarded the ferry that would take them to Kanto.

"We're almost home, Pikachu." Ash smiled. "I wonder how everyone's doing."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu sniffed the air. It cocked it's head. "Pika?"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi!"

"Did you find something?" Ash asked.

Pikachu took off toward the other side of the ship.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash frowned. What was up with Pikachu? As Ash turned the corner, he was surprised to see Pikachu staring at a Pokemon.

"It's a blaziken." Ash said. "It's not like you've never seen one before. What's so special about this one?"

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu stayed rooted on it's spot. "Pikachu!"

Ash was getting frustrated. What was Pikachu trying to tell him? Ash looked more closely at the blaziken. He narrowed his eyes. This blaziken looked familiar… Was it…?

"Hey, blaziken!" Ash said. "Where's your trainer?"

"Right here." A voice answered.

Ash turned around and found himself facing an old friend.

"Hey, how are you doing, Ash?" May asked, smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

"You're crazy" N muttered. "But I guess we have to fight them now that they've seen us."

"Hey, N?" Jaden looked back at N. "I was just wondering... You don't seem to like Pokémon being under the control of Pokémon. I was talking to Neos and you were like giving me the evil eye. So uh... is it alright if I battle in front of you? You won't freak out or anything?"

N looked surprised. Someone as ignorant as Jaden noticed N's feelings towards captured Pokémon and Pokémon battles? "Yes, It's fine." N smiled. "Because a friend once showed me that Pokémon can be happy with their trainers."

"Oh, really?" Jaden said. "Who taught you that?"

"A friend named Ash." N said. "He and his partner Pikachu... they shared a strong bond I had never witnessed ever before."

"A strong bond, huh?" Jaden exchanged a glance with Neos. "Well, their bond can't be stronger than Neos' and mine!"

"Really..." N mused. "Maybe one day you'll meet Ash and we can see."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jaden grinned. "Alright, Neos! Attack and take out 2500 life points!"

Neos shook his head. "Neos!"

"Huh?" Jaden looked taken aback. "I have to call out a move? Uh, what moves do you know?"

"Neos-ni, ni-neos, nee-neos-os, neos!"

"Uh, okay..." Jaden sighed. Oh, how he missed good old dueling.

"Hey, kid!" A member from Team D.A. Dragons snickered. "You done fooling around now? Me and my Dragonite are waiting!"

"Right." Jaden said. "So Neos says he's a water/physic type, and he knows the moves water pulse, aqua jet, psybeam, and spacewave. So uh... I gues... Neos, use psybeam?"

Neos nodded.

"Finally! Dragonite, counter with hyper-" The Team D.A. Member started. A man with flaming red hair wearing green and gray had suddenly stepped up and put out a hand.

"Stop." the newcomer said. "I will battle him."

"B-but... Sir!" the member sputtered. "I can handle a punk like him!"

"No," the newcomer replied. His gaze pierced Jaden's. "Neos is not a Pokémon of this world, and I have never heard of a moved called spacewave. Furthermore, this trainer's eyes had just changed colour. Tell me young man, what is your name?"

"You're facing the next King of Games here!" Jaden grinned. "My name is Jaden Yuki! Who are you?"

"My name is James." the man replied. "I am the commander of Team D.A. Dragons."

~ - o - ~

"May!" Ash was delighted. "I've been doing good lately, what about you?"

"Fine." May smiled. "So far I've only had to battle rookies." She turned and patted Pikachu on the head. "I see you've still got Pikachu with you."

Ash nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't leave my old pal behind for the world!"

May laughed. "I see your bond is still as strong as ever!"

"As is your bond with blaziken." Ash nodded at blaziken. "Sorry for not realizing who you were earlier." Ash looked embarrassed. "It's been a while." Blakizen nodded, accepting Ash's apology.

"Tell me about it," May said. "After Team D.A. Dragons striked, I tried to contact everyone, but you were the only one I couldn't reach. No one knew where you were or what you were doing either. Where have you been?"

Ash shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Oh you know, here and there. Uh... so why are you heading to Kanto?"

May looked surprised at the subject change. Why didn't Ash just tell her where he had been? Eh, it was probably nothing... "Well, Drew said there was going to be a big battle happening there in Pallet Town, and that a lot of trainers would be battling Team D.A. Dragons there, so I'm going to go help out. Oh right! Ash, aren't you from Pallet Town? ... Ash?"

Ash seemed to be at a loss for words. A battle at his hometown? A BIG battle? Had it started yet? Why was he only hearing this now? But what about his mom? Professor Oak? Tracy? The rest of his Pokémon? The rest of the citizens? Were they all okay? Questions kept popping up in Ash's head.

"I have to get there as quick as I can." Ash said finally. Determination glowed in his eyes. "I have to stop Team D.A. Dragons from destroying my hometown!"

May took a step back. In front of her was a boy she had admired and considered a best friend. They had travelled through Hoenn and Kanto together, and Ash had helped her countless times before. But as she looked at Ash, at the boy surrounded by an aura of mixed emotions, May no longer saw her friend - She saw a stranger. What exactly had happened to Ash? Something in his eyes had shifted. Something in him had changed...

But as quickly as the blur of emotions in Ash's eyes came, it suddenly disappeared, and Ash smiled at May. "Want to help me?" he asked. "We can take them down together."

"Uh yeah, sure." May nodded. No, she was imagining things. Ash will always be Ash.

Loud footsteps suddenly echoed around the corner and they both turned.

A woman with flowing blond hair and piercing red eyes appeared into sight.

"Ash Ketchum." she said. "I have been searching for you."

Ash and May were on guard. "Who are you?" they both asked.

"My name is Patricia. I am commander of Team D.A. Dragon's Gold Force."


	9. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

"Team D.A. Dragon's Silver Force?" Jaden frowned. "N, you never told me the enemy had forces..."

"That's because he didn't know." James replied before N could. "It's Top Secret Information. There are two forces - The Silver Force and the Gold Force."

"Top Secret Information?" Jaden asked. "Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I don't like keeping secrets." James gave a horrid evil grin. "And besides, you won't live to tell anybody anything."

"Please," Jaden said. "I've beaten bad guys that are way scarier than you. Although I wouldn't say uglier."

"Watch it!" James growled. "Time to battle! A two-on-two match up alright for you?"

"Sounds good." Jaden replied.

"Good." James flung his Pokeball. "Come out, Metagross!"

"What's gross?" Jaden asked. "I thought we were having a battle, not exchanging opinions. But while we're on the topic, the bathrooms at the Slifer Dorms at Duel Academy are disgus-"

"METAgross," James interrupted impatiently. "Is a steel-psychic type Pokémon. Geez, how did you catch a super rare Pokémon with a brain like yours?"

"Why do you control a steel-psychic type," N finally spoke up. "When you're a dragon-type based organization?"

"Because I'm a commander." James replied simply. "The boss gives me privileges."

There was a huge explosion. Neos had blasted Metagross with a powerful psybeam while James was distracted.

"What were you saying about my brain?" Jaden relied, grinning.

"Heh heh heh, not bad." James grinned back. "This might be a fun battle after all. I will enjoy crushing you into nothingness."

"Sorry pal," Jaden said. "But the winner here will be me."

~ - o - ~

"Oh, you're Patricia?" Ash asked. Recognition flickered in his eyes. "That means you're the one they call the unbeatable warrior. The perfect strategist. The one you should never cross. You have a partner too, right? James or something?"

Patricia glared at Ash. "Do not mock me with your knowledge. You have been lucky to escape from us so many times, Ash Ketchum, but I will be victorious here. You will finally die, by my hand. My boss cannot forgive you for the unspeakable actions you did back then."

"As I cannot forgive your organizations for yours." Ash replied. The two shot death glares at each other.

"Ash?" May looked frightened. "What's happened? How do you two know each other? Patricia's creepy... I mean, look at her eyes. She's dangerous."

"I blew up her house." Ash replied.

"WHAT!?" May exclaimed.

"And her laboratory."

May jaw dropped.

"And her bike."

"ASH!"

Ash shrugged. "Another time I broke into Team D.A. Dragons headquarters once," Ash said. "and gathered important information. I then destroyed their lab, which is why they can only control dragon-type Pokémon. They were planning on controlling all the other types of Pokémon too, but I stopped them before that could happen."

"You did what!?" May felt she could never feel more shocked than she was right now.

"That's right." Patricia said. "He also took out 50 of our guards. Your friend has thwarted our organization too many times. He is an enemy that must be eliminated! Gallade! I require your assistance!"

A powerful looking Gallade popped out from the Pokeball Patricia threw.

"Uh oh..." May muttered. "I don't like this..."

Ash grinned. "No need to worry. My Pokémon can beat her! Have a little faith, why don't 'cha? I need your help, Infernape!"

May sighed ; then smiled. "Of course. If anyone can beat her, it's you, Ash! I believe you can win!"

Ash nodded and then turned to face his opponent, the smile gone from his face, replaced by a serious look. "I will."

**Author's Note :**

**I just wanted to apologize if the characters don't seem the way they are in the anime. I tried to focus on Ash's intelligent and talented side, instead of the always happy and carefree Ash in the anime. Also, the Ash in my fanfiction has suffered a lot and undergone tough trainer and is much more experienced than the Ash from the anime. He also remembers a lot more. Meanwhile for Jaden, I tried to focus on his innocent and funny side, and I have tried to make him much like the Jaden in the Yugioh! GX anime you all know and love. Jaden will also be quite confused from time to time, since he is not from the Pokémon World. He is also extremely curious about the man shrouded in darkness, and determination is driving him to meet this mysterious man. Lastly, I want to apologize for N, because the N in my fanfiction is rather different from the one in the anime. The N in the anime was calm, collected, and smart, while the N is my fanfiction is agitated, confused, and annoyed (most of these emotions are directed to Jaden). But no matter what, N will always love and protect Pokémon, which is what I will be focusing on for him throughout the story. So again I apologize, and thank you so much for taking your time to read this and thanks a bunch for checking out my fanfiction! Please favorite/follow/review, I would love to hear your opinions! :)**

**~ Author **


End file.
